


Dreamers and Deceivers

by metaphoricalpluto



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Deceit, Pirates, i probably wont be but we'll see, if im not a pirate expert by the time im done with this i swear-, warnings will be added at the start of each chapter, yes this is a pirate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricalpluto/pseuds/metaphoricalpluto
Summary: Captain Roman, leader of the crew and ship ‘The Dreamers’, has a long standing rivarly with the captain and crew of ‘The Deceivers’. As much as they may be a thrown together crew of misfits and the castaways, The Dreamers are the closest bunch out on the sea and are prepared to fight anyone for one another. But when Roman spots the cabin boy of the Deceiver’s crew, he feels compelled to rescue the boy. However when they do, things start to get interesting, secrets are put into the open and some are not who they say they are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Deceit at the end of this chapter, mentions of past injuries, beginings of a battle/fight at the end of the chapter, pirates
> 
> So uh, this is the first chapter of this new au im starting ~~('meta, another one? are you really gonna do this to yourself?' you might ask. the answer is yes, i am fully prepared and im going to regret this but here we go anyways).~~ i hope this chapter was okay, its more of a start off and introduction but there is some action at the end. let me know what yall think :) i'd be happy to hear your opinions ^-^

“Hoist the flag!”

“Aye aye Cap’n!” someone from the deck shouted back.

“Raise the sails!”

“Aye aye Cap’n!” another person shouted back.

“Alright me-harties, yer gonna make sure this ‘ere ship is in tip top condition y’hear me?”

“Aye aye Cap’n!” multiple crewmates shouted back.

“Shiver me tim-”

“ENOUGH!” a different crewmate shouted from the stern of the ship – no not just a crewmate, the sailing master. “That is NOT how pirates actually talk Roman, and you know it.”

“Ugghh you’re such a buzzkill!” Roman groaned.

“I’m simply stating facts, and the fact is, pirates don’t speak like that anymore.” Logan – the sailing master - adjusted his monocle.

“Yeah? Well I think that I should be allowed to speak like a pirate if I am one!” Roman shot back.

“No-one can understand what you’re trying to say. “Roman raised an eyebrow, walking down the steps from the bow of the ship to the main deck where Logan stood with his hands on his hips.

“Um, excuse me, but people can understand me fine.” The captain made an exaggerated hand gesture, and then called out to one of his crew who was currently climbing – or attempting to climb – the main mast. “Isn’t that right Pat?”

“Aye aye Cap’n!” the addressed pirate said with a salute, nearly letting go of the wooden pole but managing to hold back on in time to not fall off and crash into the deck.

Roman turned back to Logan with an ‘I-told-you-so’ expression. “See?”

“That still doesn’t mean anything. And Patton get down from there this instant.” He yelled the second half after seeing Patton half way up the pole, much to his horror. He swiftly walked over to the bottom of the mast.

“I’ll be fine!” the first mate called back, putting on a pirate accent, smiling.

“Stop that accent right now, and get down. You could fall and injure your leg. And that’s not even how you climb up there in the first place!” Logan shouted, some of the other crew members were looking over to see what was going on and then smiling at the antics of the 2 before returning back to what they were doing (though some continued to watch anyway).

“Aw Lo, I’m glad you care, but I don’t think I can injure this leg anymore!” he joked, sticking out one of his legs – or what would have been a leg – out.

“Patton you know that’s not what I meant.” Logan stood underneath Patton, discretely ready to catch him if he were to fall.

“You’ve got me ‘pegged’ Logan!” He giggled at his pun, whereas the other just groaned and put his head in his hand, then yelled again for the other man to get down.

With a sigh, Patton started to climb back down until he had both feet (or foot?) safely back on the deck.

“You never let me do anything fun!” he complained.

“It’s more a matter of your safety than fun.” Logan grumbled as he walked away.

It was early enough in the morning that the sun was only just peaking over the horizon, but late enough that most of the crew were up, except for a few who did later shifts… and Remy.

But Remy was, well…

Remy was Remy.

The ship was alive with the sound of the crew going about their daily tasks – each with their own job to be doing. The occasional seagull landed on deck and someone chased it off quickly before it got to their food reserves (or else it would mean trouble).

The last time one of those damned birds had gotten into the reserves, they had no fresh fruit or fish for a week – before they were able to stop off somewhere and restock to make up for the losses.

All of the crew had a mutual hatred for canned tuna after that week, after having to eat nothing but it for pretty much every meal for 7 days.

After Roman had put Remy in charge of the food, there hadn’t been another attack on their supplies since, and no-one knew why, but they sure as hell weren’t complaining.

Once Patton had been sorted out that morning, the event causing quite a bit of attention, Logan went to stand with Joan – the pilot – at the front of the ship, double checking their route plan and making sure they were headed in the right direction.

Roman was busy strutting around the ship in his knee-high red leather boots while people worked – helping out wherever he could and at the same time giving orders as well.

Once the sun had hit a quarter of the wat up the horizon – around 10am according to Logan’s pocket watch – a familiar crewman stumbled out from the crew’s quarters and held an arm up, shielding his eyes from the sun.

“Look who decided to join us!” Roman remarked with a chuckle.

“Why is it so bright? OH CRAP I FORGOT ME SHADES BRB GURL!” the man shouted and then promptly ran back the way he came. After a few minutes he emerged again, sunglasses on his face and holding a cup filled with what one would only assume was coffee, based on the smell. How he got the drink no one knew.

Logan walked over and greeted Remy. “Salutations. I keep telling you to not wear those- things. They’ll just fall off and you’ll get upset when they do.”

“It’s fiiiine Logan, don’t be so uptight about it gurl, loosen up a bit!” Remy replied.

“Hm. Yes. Maybe.” Logan said flatly, clearly not getting with what Remy was saying. “Still, at least put some string on the end as a ‘just in case’ or whatever you say.” He stated.

“What, and have it look all old and ancient like your one-eyed glass piece thing? No thanks! Boring!” Logan looked at Remy with slight distaste.

“It’s called a monocle thank you very much. Now get back to work.” He then strode off back to a cabin to look at a map.

“Whatever you say boss!” Remy saluted and walked off.

“Hey!” Roman yelled from the other end of the ship, and made an offended noise. “That’s my job bossing people around!”

The day went by like any other usual day on the Dream Chaser would. Work until the sun hits the top of the sky – noon – eat lunch, work till sunset, eat, sit ‘round a lamp in the centre of either the crew’s quarters or one of the sheltered decks and tell stories and sing songs, sleep. Then when the sun rises again, repeat. It was a good rhythm they all had going and it worked for them all too.

Patton didn’t attempt to climb up to the crow’s nest again that day and Logan – well he was Logan and just helped Joan with mapping, and kept everyone ~~Remy~~ out of trouble.

The only exception to the norm that day was when there was a shout from the crow’s nest.

“Captain!” Derionna, the barrel man (barrel woman?) yelled and Roman dashed to the foot of the mast.

“Yes? What is it?” he shouted up.

“Ship ahoy!” she yelled back. “On the port side!”

And indeed when Roman turned to the left – there was a ship. But not just any ship, no. it was one of their old and longstanding friends, or should I say enemies.

“Oh for the love of- what are they doing here?!” Roman exclaimed, crew members turning to see the ship which had been spotted in the distance – growing closer by the minute.

“What is it Cap’n?!” Patton asked after rushing up to be by his side, Logan doing the same after telling Joan to continue with steering the ship.

“It’s a good friend of ours, padre. Come to say hello have they?” Roman ran up and promptly took control of the steering wheel from Joan, who went to help on deck. “Well, we’ll just have to see if they want to play nice this time.”

He spun the wheel which caused the ship to veer to the left suddenly and catch the wind – accelerating the boat forward. The other ship seemed to have the same idea as they too went forward to ‘meet’ the Dream Chaser.

“All hands on deck!” He shouted and people scattered to their positions. He then gave Joan back control of the wheel and then ran and jumped to the bow of the ship, staring out at the dark wood of the other ship approaching.

He could see the outline of someone standing at the front of the other boat and he felt like he knew who it was – even if based off the yellow colour of the design on the ship’s flag.

“Maybe… maybe this time they won’t mean harm…?” Patton suggested hopefully.

“Maybe-” Roman’s sentence was cut off as a cannon was sounded from the other ship and a ball of metal came hurtling towards their ship at an almighty speed – only just narrowly missing their ship.

Patton gulped. “Well I guess that answers that then-” another cannonball was shot at them.

“Well that’s just rude. Gunner to your places! Patton go check to see if the cannons are ready and let me know when they are. We need to be as ready for any attack as we possibly can. Logan you go help out too!” The two men saluted and then ran off to help. Roman put a hand on his sword’s handle, ready to unsheathe it at any moment and stood in a ready position, poised for any possible hand-to-hand combat that may occur.

The 2 ships grew closer by the second and the Dreamer’s drew rushed about readying their defences for the combat they knew may come.

For a good number of minutes the crews on both ships rushed around, the opposing captain and Roman both standing at the front of their respective ships.

“Ah, so we meet again my friend.” The Dreamer’s captain spoke once the other ship came close enough to be within shouting range.

“So it seems.” The other man replied, hate dripping from his words. “What are you still doing in these waters Roman?”

“I have as much right to be in this ocean as you do.” From this distance it would be hard to miss the yellow covering the edges of the other pirate’s clothing. “Clear off Deceit, you know we don’t like fights. So just get out of here.”

Deceit scoffed, the 2 men standing behind him – whom Roman recognised to be Deceit’s first mate and another crewmate he vaguely recognised, one on either side, chuckled along too. At that moment Patton ran up behind Roman, wooden leg making a thumping noise as he went.

“The cannons are ready on your word Captain.” He reported quickly and urgently, eyeing Deceit wearily.

“Alright, thank you Patton.” Roman nodded and Patton saluted, Logan only just joining and standing next to Patton, both behind Roman.

“I see your arm has healed from our last…” he paused, inspecting his gloves, “…duel.” Roman winced at the memory, before scowling.

“I’d hardly call that a duel.” Logan muttered under his breath, but caught Deceit’s attention.

“Still taking orders from that one-eye betrayer huh?” Deceit smirked.

“His name is Logan, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak of my friends in such a manner than you very much.” He said firmly.

“Have it your way.” Deceit shrugged.” But when he turns on you too, I’ll have nothing to say except ‘I told you so’.” He smiled menacingly and so did the men behind him.

“Still have liars for crew mates then I see?” Roman jeered back at the other captain.

“Roman don’t-” Patton’s hand on his arm was shrugged off and his warning went unnoticed.

Deceit only glared, drawing his sword. “Is that a challenge to a fight?” he asked.

Roman drew his sword as well. “There’s nothing I’d like more.”

The two men glared at each other with their swords drawn from their sheaths.

“Ready,”

They spoke at the same time.

“Roman I don’t think-” but Patton’s voice was cut off as both of them shouted in unison.

“FIRE!”

And then the battle began.


	2. Chaper 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: deceit insults people, a vague fight(?) Its not too intense just ships clashing
> 
> Heyyyyyy guysss! So, i know it’s been an absolute age since i wrote chapter one and i appologise for the hiatus, but! I managed to write chapter 2! It was originally going to be a really long chapter but i decided to split it in two otherwise it would have taken an age to be posted, so yeah! Hope you like it, let me know what you think and again any advice is welcome as i am not by any standards a pirate expert :)

Cannon-balls flew from readied places within the ships, people were heard yelling to one other from their respective sides. The two ships approached each other at a faster pace, speeding headfirst forwards with only a slight angle – neither of them wanted to collide head on with the other’s ship as it would certainly mean too much damage and probably death.

In barely any time at all, the two ships sides clashed, the right hand side of Roman’s ship and the left of Deceit’s scraped together, causing some of the wooden boards on the outsides to splinter and become damaged.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Logan muttered apprehensively under his breath as he looked between where the two ships were joined, then back to Roman who had fire in his eyes and was glaring at the other captain.

The two made no move to actually slice one another with their swords – that would come another day, but their stares alone could kill a person. Cannons continued to fire, wounding both ships and creating holes. Roman’s crew would never aim to sink a ship, damage it above water yes, but hitting the hull of a ship was a no-no. They weren’t wanting to kill the enemy after all. Unfortunately the opponent had different ideals and clearly aimed for the fatal parts, though not managing to make a hit so far that was low enough to cause some serious damage.

“You know you’re not going to win this one Deceit,” Captain Roman shouted, brandishing his sword at the other much like an Olympic fencer would, whatever that was. “Just give up and leave us be!”

Deceit scowled. “You really think this is fighting for the sake of fighting? You are the most foolish and idiotic captain I have ever had the,” he paused, “delight of meeting. Really, you don’t deserve that ship and you know it.” The two men behind him loomed menacingly, creating a tense and menacingly atmosphere from their ship. Then again their whole ship gave off a creepy vibe, so it was no wonder that the men would do the same, all baring scars and looked ready to fight anyone who even dared cross their path.

Roman was silent at Deceits words, thinking them over. “Leave him alone Deceit,” Patton yelled across to him.

“Oh and you’re one to talk. Why are you even on his crew? You couldn’t even kill a fish if you wanted to. You’re useless,” Logan was about to interject when Deceit turned to him, “Oh and you, ‘the great Logan’, can’t even see without needing to rely on something else, pathetic.”

The two fell silent and Roman looked and felt like he was ready to throw Deceit into the fiery pits of hell, snap his neck and-

“Captain! Damage near the cannons! There’s a leak!!” One of the Dreamer’s crew shouted from the deck.

“WhAT?!” Roman yelled, “Try and patch it up as best as you can and quickly!” Deceit smirked.

Panic ensued as the crew tried to get materials together to be able to fill the hole before the whole thing went down. All while more cannon balls were still being fired at them.

“Cap’n!” A gruff voice was heard from the Deceiver’s ship.

“What?” Deceit answered sharply, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Ther’s an ‘ole, we’re leakin’.” Both captains looked shocked, Roman turning to Patton who looked a tad sheepish, but was glad for an excuse to be able to get out of the feud. Deceit looked outright livid.

“Well fix it then! You idiots can’t do anything without my help!” Deceit roared.

“Roman, if we leave now we can make it to an island I know of nearby that has the supplies we need to fix our ship and restock,” Logan whispered to Roman who nodded at him. Then Roman nodded to Joan who was at the wheel and their ship started to turn away, the wind carrying them away from the danger. The other captain’s head whipped around when he saw the ship sailing away

“Don’t think you can run away forever Roman, we will get you one day!” Deceit shouted after their ship, but his voice was barely heard as the 2 ships got further and further apart from one another.

However, just as Roman was turning away from the ship, something caught his eye. Or well, someone.

It was one of the crew on the Deceiver’s ship, who, from a distance, looked to be a younger boy, maybe 18 or even younger from what he could see. He held what looked to be a mop, or could have just been a stick, and stood watching Roman and said Captain’s ship leave. This raised quite a few questions for the captain, what on earth would a guy who looked to be that young be on that ship anyways? Was he there because it was forced upon him? A prisoner maybe?

Either way, Roman couldn’t dwell too much on it, he would talk to the others later, but for now his priority was to stop off somewhere and repair the damages caused and stock up on some supplies too. He would go back for that boy though, once his crew was up and running again he would go back for him.

He just had to convince Patton and Logan first.


End file.
